legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Yugi Muto
Yugi Muto, known as Yugi Mutou in the manga, is the main character and protagonist of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series, along with the spirit of Yami Yugi. Yugi is kind-hearted and child-like. He is good at games, riddles, and puzzles, especially Duel Monsters. It was stated once that Yugi is the modern day version of Pharaoh Atem.8 Together with the spirit of Pharaoh Atem, he holds the title "King of Games" (King of Duelists in Japanese version). Yugi possesses the three thousand-year-old (five thousand in the dub) mystical Millennium Puzzle, which allows his body to bear host to the spirit/soul of the Puzzle, Yami Yugi. Yugi was initially unaware of his existence and control of Yugi's body, and would involuntarily shift to Yami Yugi at trying times in the English dub. He lives with his paternal grandfather, Solomon Muto, and his mother. In the manga, Yugi's father (Solomon's son) is living away from his family on business. Yugi is part of a close-knit group of best friends: Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Téa Gardner and Bakura Ryou. Miho Nosaka is also one of Yugi's friends in the Toei anime. Yugi's friends often cheer him on from the sidelines, and Joey has Dueled at his side. Yugi has been friends with Téa since childhood and has a romantic crush on her. Téa has been shown to have romantic feelings for both Yugi and Yami Yugi. His theme song Ultimate Story 2 He, along with his friends, make an appearance during the Ultimate Story 2. Ikran's F-Zero timeline Yugi's first appearance was during Falcon's Followers, as he, Joey, and Tinsel Steelus visit Port Town. They soon chase after the bounty hunter on various missions, including the GX Grand Prix. After Captain Falcon defeated Black Shadow, Deathborn, and the Creators, he re-embarked on their personal journey. He met Tinsel when he and his friends were saved by the Silver Comet before the Duel Island self-destructed by Seto Kaiba. He gives Falcon so much praise that he wishes to create a video game based on his life as a champion in his own craft. He later taught Tinsel how to duel, but she eventually lost interest as he was dealing with a 10,000-year curse. He then appeared at times during emergencies when she borrowed his Monsters. Then he made a major appearance during Ending it All as he and Joey joined forces to infiltrate Deathborn's Dark Star base. He made the final blow using his Blue Eyes Shining Dragon on the Reactor Core, causing it to explode while also taking Deathborn and Falcon. It was then when he decided to piece together Yami's memories. Gallery Yugi Muto Duel Links Summoning Pose.png Trivia *Like Yami Yugi, Yugi Muto is the only character who has shared the titular English anime theme song from Yu-Gi-Oh! series. Category:Characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Universe Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Blondes Category:Duelists Category:Successful Heroes Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Dan Green Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Pure Good Category:Naoto Kurogane's Friends Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Greg Abbey Category:Main Characters Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Team heroes Category:Nicest Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Characters favorite by Luigi777 Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Characters in Ikran's F-Zero timeline Category:Cute Characters